


One Of Her Own

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (kind of), Character Development, Character Study, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Introspection, M/M, Nightmares, POV Maryse Lightwood, POV Outsider, Weddings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: The change over the years of Maryse Lightwood's view of Magnus Bane
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	One Of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this fic came to my mind when I was re-reading Born To Endless Night, I dunno, Magnus just looked super young in the drawing and for some reason this came into my mind XD I hope you like this!

The first time Maryse Lightwood (then Trueblood), had heard of Magnus Bane it was from Valentine Morgenstern. He had called Magnus a heathen, a lothario, demon-spawn, said that he was a threat to their heavenly mandate. Looking back at it now, Maryse was incredibly sorry that she had believed him. She was ashamed of the fact that the first time she had ever met her son-in-law, she had tried to kill him, and had been enabling Valentine to torture an innocent pack of werewolves.

However, it had taken a long time for her views of Magnus to shift. Once she took over the New York Institute, she maintained a relationship of professional courtesy around him, only tolerating him because of his usefulness. Maryse had also never got the feeling that he liked her or Robert much, though again, that may be because they tried to kill him upon first meeting.

Maryse had been trying to shift her view of Magnus ever since she found out that he and her son were dating. The first major change that she felt hit her like a ton of bricks. Over the months of the wars with Valentine and Sebastian, she had formed a sort of respect for the warlock, as well as a gratefulness that he loved her son the way he deserved. Though she still had a view of him as an ancient and powerful warlock, which he was, though also somewhat inhuman because of this.

It was a gloomy winters night in New York and Jace, Alec and Izzy were out on a routine patrol. Magnus had come to the Institute to do some repairs on the wards and after doing that had decided to wait for Alec to get back, and was sitting on one of the lounges in the entry hall of the Institute. Maryse had been in the Library doing some paperwork, but she felt like stretching her legs and had decided to go and see if her children were back yet.

When she got to the entrance hall, she saw that they weren't. What she did see though, almost made her do a double take. Magnus was slumped on one of the lounges, fast asleep and with his neck bent at an angle that certainly couldn't be comfortable. Maryse wasn't sure what it was, perhaps the fact that she had seen her own children in this position so many times before, or if it was the first time that she had ever seen Magnus with his guard down, but for some reason it struck her that he looked so young. She knew, logically, that he was older than her great grandparents, but she couldn't help the surge of protectiveness that washed over her. Without even thinking, she had walked over to where he was sitting and gently moved him into a position that he would be more comfortable in.

Magnus didn't wake up, only shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something in another language. Maryse wasn't sure what it was, only catching the word 'Ibu'.

When the others arrived back at the Institute, Maryse bid goodbye to an Ichor covered Alec and a bleary eyed Magnus, still trying to make sense of the odd fondness she found growing for the warlock.

The next time Maryse's protectiveness of Magnus grew, was when she was staying at his and Alec's loft for the night while Jace, Clary and Isabelle prepared a surprise for her birthday at the Institute. It was almost midnight when she heard a text notification go off, followed by the sound of Alec getting up, grumbling about how surely Jace, Izzy and Clary could handle a few demons on their own.

Maryse lay down and was just starting to get back to sleep when she heard a muffled yell coming from Magnus and Alec's room. She was instantly awake, grabbing her spare seraph blade from where it lay on the bedside table and running into the room, prepared for a fight. What she was not prepared for, was to find Magnus thrashing on his and Alec's bed, tangled in the sheets and yelling frantic phrases of Indonesian.

Maryse was all too familiar with nightmares, had seen her children have more than their fair share of them. She had never thought that she would see one of the most powerful warlocks in existence suffering from them though. Now she realises how stupid that had been, in his four hundred years Magnus must have seen enough things for centuries worth of nightmares.

She was just contemplating waking him when Magnus shot bolt upright, gasping for air like he had just spent the last few minutes underwater. After giving him a moment to calm down, Maryse made her way over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Magnus gave a little jump, and turned towards her. Maryse caught the smallest glimpse of fear, panic and sadness clouding his expression before his walls went up and he said in a voice that was a lot less composed than she was used to, "Maryse, I'm terribly sorry if I woke you,"

Maryse blinked in shock, Magnus had clearly just suffered a night terror and was more concerned with the fact that he woke her up, "You have nothing to apologise for," she told him with conviction, setting her seraph blade down on the bed and sitting next to him. "I don't mean to intrude, but I know that talking about these things can help sometimes. Or you could wait for Alec to get back and I can leave you be,"

Magnus took another shaky breath, "Alec already knows about the dreams. They're nothing serious, just memories,"

"Okay, just so you know, I'm always here if you want someone else to talk to," Maryse told him, saddened by the shocked look he gave her at the offer

"Really?"

"Of course," Maryse said, with a conviction that left no room for questioning

"The, uh, the dream. It was a memory from my past," Magnus started, and Maryse could see that his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. A thought came, almost unbidden to her mind 'Who hurt you?' she wondered before realising that it was a preposterous question. So many people had hurt him, herself included. However she couldn't help but feel a surge of hate towards whoever could make such a strong person feel so helpless.

"It was from when I was a child," Magnus continued, "And, my step-father, he- he tried to, to drown me in the river down from our house because of my eyes. My mother, she, uh, she hung herself in the barn. I'd found her earlier that day," By now, tears were falling from Magnus's eyes and he was hastily trying to wipe them away, afraid of showing weakness. Maryse could feel tears pricking at her own eyes, and before she could think she had reached out and drew Magnus into a hug. He stiffened in shock for a moment, before relaxing and uncertainly hugging her back.

As she hugged him, Maryse realised just how much he had gone through. Another wave of protectiveness washed over her and she made the unconscious decision to protect him like she would her own children.

When he got back from helping his parabatai and sister, Alec was fairly surprised to find his mother and boyfriend hugging each other.

After that night, Maryse had become more familiar with seeing Magnus be vulnerable. Weather it was was because was injured helping her children with something, or had depleted his magic, she thought she was used to seeing the more human side of Magnus Bane.

Little did she know, there was so much more too see.

It was about a week since Alec and Magnus had adopted Max, and she had gone over to their loft to see how they were doing. After all, she remembered what it was like to be a parent for the first time. 

Maryse wasn't sure what she had expected, but for some reason, it took her almost by surprise to see the tender picture of her son standing next to his boyfriend who was holding their child. It struck her once again, how young Magnus looked, and how much he still had to experience. Sure, he had seen both World Wars, the French Revolution, somehow been banned from Peru, among so many others, but there were such mundane things that he had never had, things that Maryse cherished. She was glad he was having that chance now.

Also, she got to be a grandma, how much better can it get?

Eventually, Maryse got used to seeing this different side of Magnus. He was letting his guard down around her more often, letting her see the side of him that wasn't just for show, and she was doing the same for him. They still had some things to work through, but she figured that they had a pretty good relationship, all things considered.

So, as she stands on a beach on a summers night in LA, looking up at the altar she had helped to set up mere hours before, she finally wasn't surprised by how human he looked. 

As she watched his and Alec's faces glowing with happiness as they said their long awaited vows, she couldn't help but to feel proud of her boys. For Magnus was one of hers now, and she would protect him and love him with the same ferociousness she would her own children.

Now, when she looked at him, she didn't see a dangerous warlock or a potential threat, she saw one of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and I would love to know what you though, I know it's different to my usual style but I hope you liked it regardless! As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
